bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a powerful Arrancar, having been raised by Shinigami Jasui Ningensei through an experiment in Hueco Mundo. His Spanish name was Lope Sandoval. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Senkaku is mostly reserved and mild-mannered in terms of social situations, preferring to be polite and kind to other people as much as possible. Although he maintains discipline and leadership when dealing with the likes of his subordinates, he is not harsh or stern with them. With the likes of his leaders, his politeness and respect is reinforced in order to keep mutual respect and trust between them. As much as he respects them and does his best to keep on their good side, he doesn't hesitate to scold them for making foolish or irrational decisions in times of crisis. Needless to say, he can become rather irate whenever he finds that supposedly competent colleagues are acting foolish and childish. In combat, Senkaku maintains a mostly respectful and honorable demeanor. He won't speak to his opponent unless he's spoken to, and even then he maintains a professional attitude towards them. Rarely does he allow himself to taunt or jeer an enemy unless he or she is particularly arrogant or boastful. In such cases, he can become agitated and even occasionally lose his calm composure. Ironically enough, he can fall into situations in where he makes himself out to be just the same as the type of enemy he condemns for their own condensation. During the later stages of and after his fight with Mukuro Sengumō, Senkaku seems to have a adopted a more pragmatic approach to combat and seeks to finish a fight quickly instead of dragging it out. He will not hesitate to taunt, jeer and goad his enemy, although he still keeps composure and never allowing himself to get too full of himself. Flaws & Issues Although acting mostly calm and composed, Senkaku is still prone to fits of childishness and immaturity. This is most prominent in the midst of combat; whenever an enemy boasts too much or is rather condescending, he'll become rather irate and even snap at the enemy for looking down on him. It can come down to the point where he'll start to drop his rational demeanor and give into his fury, which can expose him easily to attacks by more pragmatic enemies. In his fight with Mukuro Sengumō, it is strongly implied that Senkaku holds a superiority complex. In times where an enemy is capable of matching or even outmatching him, he begins to experience feelings of inferiority. He even outright states that up until a point, he was subconsciously trying to impress Mukurō in the duel. This may also have been the case in his duel with Hana Yūgure, where he became more and more infuriated with Hana's boasting as the fight progressed. However, this is taken up to its climax during the fight with Shiro Tategami after the latter reveals a more bloodthirsty side to his persona; when Shiro freezes his Cero, Senkaku is subject to a freak-out. However, upon realizing that the man's power was still no match for him and he panicked for no reason, he loses himself to his rage and nearly beats his opponent to death. This may have been fueled by him being recognized as the second strongest Espada despite Bernabé Lino being the Segundo Espada. One of his greatest fears is losing recognition of status in the face of both ally and (formidable) enemy alike. Beliefs & Philosophies Initially, Senkaku encourages honor and integrity above all else. He prefers one-on-one fighting if it serves as an option. He interacts with his enemies with a semblance of respect, conversing casually with them whenever time is with him. However, he slowly begins to shift to a more pragmatic and ruthless attitude in his battles. He taunts his enemies with cold precision, constantly aiming to belittle and provoke his targets. After his fight with Mukuro Sengumō, he begins to embrace the idea of treating his enemies like garbage and seeing them as little more than ants. He becomes disillusioned with the idea of finding a worthy and respectable adversary, coming to the belief that no such thing exists. History During Jasui Ningensei's time as the 12th Division Captain, her natural son had died of unknown causes. Jasui herself had went into a short, but deep depression, one that her Lieutenant Izanami managed to pull her out of by suggesting a project that would give her a "new" son: the harvesting of an evolving Vasto Lorde. Although it seemed promising, the whole plan of the project was to frame and exile Jasui herself, due to the fact that such activity had been banned after the Winter War. Senkaku, once known as Lope Sandoval and a Gillian-class Menos, had been the one out of the few individual Gillians that had been picked out, selected, and harvested by Izanami and Jasui for the project. At first, research and expermientation was difficult due to Lope being needed to remain in a natural, but closed environment. Izanami and Jasui also needed to work in the dark and out from underneath the watchful eye of other Captains and the Commander. But, as they progressed, their success rate grew higher, and their work grew much easier. Before he was an Arrancar, Lope was virtually blind, but could rely on his other senses in order to hunt for prey. As he grew from Gillian to Adjuchas, his spiritual pressure was noticaebly higher than those around him and continued to climb slowly as he continued to evolve. That same spiritual pressure was having a chill effect on those around him, and the freezing temperatures that were created seemed to burn across the nervous system. Whenever he worked in packs with other Adjuchas, he was often unofficially chosen as the leader or co-leader of the group (though he himself was hesitant to take up leadership) due to his instinctive intelligence. Despite his smarts, Lope still acted like an animal, hunting down targets without any thought for morality or discrimination. His daily encounters with Jasui and Izanami, as well as his "growing up" with them, caused him to gain a rather family-like bond towards the two. His mind would shift from animal to human when he finally evolved into a Vasto Lorde. Unfortunately, containment procedures had to be tightened due to the sudden and seemingly abnormal rise in Lope's spiritual energy. It was difficult for his presence to be hidden, and as such, he was nearly discovered many times. Izanami, however, made several measures in order to counter such effects, saving them both from exile and possible execution. Realizing that Lope's energy would have to be lessened, Jasui needed to find a way to reduce the amount of spiritual energy that the Hollow had. In a side experiment, Jasui managed to split him and seal a little less than half of his energy into another body, which would eventually be known as Hermosa Savanna. However, at the time, the separation had severely weakened Hermosa to the point of death, and reluctantly, Jasui decided to discard her moments after believing her to be dead. Hermosa would have no memory of it, but Lope would be later informed by his mother. It wasn't long before Izanami finally decided to reveal herself. One night, as Lope lay in a comatose sleep, Izanami led a group of Shinigami in order to arrest Jasui and murder the finished project. As Lope couldn't defend himself, he was perfectly vulnerable. Shocked by Izanami's betrayal, and realizing her situation, Jasui took the unconscious Lope and escaped, managing to save Lope's life. From them on, as they went into hiding, she gave him the name of her previous son - Senkaku Ningensei. Synopsis Introduction Arc *Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! *Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Pre-Tournament *The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals The Hell Tournament Saga *Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Post-Tournament Arc *Born As One and Cruel Seperations *Newborn Disaster *Newborn Order *Anarchist Ballet Hueco Mundo Recruitment Arc *Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done *The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo *Swords of Another Kind: Senkaku Ningensei vs. Malocchio *The Dark Clouds Have Gathered! Return of Past Evils... *The Memories of Former Pasts (as Lope Sandoval) Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Post-War of Four *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Equipment Sword: Along with the Zanpakutō, Jasui gave Senkaku another sword to practice fighting with as a reward for defeating her in combat. It is a wakizashi-sized blade, with a blue handle and rectangular hilt. Mostly Senkaku uses this blade in order to ease a tough situation and delay releasing his Zanpakutō. Due to its size, he greatly dislike using it, despite being proficient in it. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of intense training, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. It can be compared to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's spiritual energy, and he is presumed to have a tremendous amount of spiritual power, considering he was able to withstand the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of Seikai Joshin.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Later on, it is shown to be on par with the likes of Ahatake Kurosaki, a fighter known for his tremendous spiritual pressure. He is noticeably able to stop the flow of his own energy, disabling a Cero before it could reach Ahatake.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He possesses immense control of this energy, capable of keeping his enemy from detecting how powerful he really is.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. His power is next to unrivaled, and those of only the master level are capable of competing with and/or defeating him. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin After given a secondary wakizashi sword, Senkaku uses his jian sword for power attacks and his wakizashi for speed attacks, similar to the fighting style of Shunsui Kyōraku. Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Sonido Master: Due to using it for so long, his skill in the use of Sonido is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. His speed, in his released form, was able to hold against Sengetsu Kawahiru's "true" power.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Though to what extent is unknown, he can create after-images to leave behind.Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei :Enhanced Vision: Senkaku possesses keen eyesight, able to see much detail in the world that another would not be able to pick up. His eyes can pick up even the sudden shifts in reiatsu, allowing him to react beforehand. In his second battle with Nori Haruo, he was able to attack Nori just as he was coming out of a Kogeru by following the disturbance of reiatsu.The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo Keen Intelligence: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traits.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin In rare cases, he is even capable of using the enemy's technique against them.Born As One and Cruel Seperations He seems to be well-versed in the use of Hollow techniques, teaching several of them to his teammate Nnoitra Jiruga in order to enhance his capabilities. During Nnoitra's fight with Harribel, he accurately regarded the former 3rd Espada as highly dangerous simply from the exertion of her spiritual pressure.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Cero: Senkaku's Cero is in the form of a condensed laser attack. The condensation of energy makes it smaller, yet much more powerful than regular Cero attacks, capable of cutting through many formidable substances.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! It has flame-like qualities to it, and it is capable of incinerating anything that comes in front of its path.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención His released Cero attack, which he calls Cero Pintor, is compressed to the form of a small laser when fired, yet deals a massive explosion of damage when connecting with a target.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! :*'Cero Parejo:' Senkaku personally taught this ability to Nnoitra. It allows the user to fire Cero from both hands simutaneously. :*'Espada Cero:' Espada Cero (セロエスパーダ, Seroesupāda) is a Cero used exclusively in close-quarters combat. The user channels the energy that would be normally used for a projectile-based Cero and maintains it into his/her sword, giving it a flame-like aura. Physical strikes made onto the opponent will be drastically enhanced, capable of cutting through extremely durable Hierro and even stopping other enhanced cutting blades. Its power varies depending on the user. It can even cut through the likes of a Shikai seemingly without effort as well as severely injure its user in one strike.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención :*'Santa Cero' (meaning Holy Zero): An ability created and used exclusively by Senkaku. With his fingers, he traces the shapes of two circles in front of him. A thin trail of green energy follows each index finger. When the circle is completed, a rippling effect generated from the center of the area traced will commense. This will result in the visage of two energy circles changing shades of green in a constant, rhythmic fashion. When he thrusts his hands in the center of these circles, a series of nine flashes will be unleashed. Anything in front of him will be caught in the light that not only blinds them, but also delivers severe shock to the nervous system. Prolonged exposure to this will result in irrepairable neuron damage, leaving the opponent mentally impaired to a varying degree. Although the visage of the circles will fade, they will stay active for as long as Senkaku wills them to. They can be activated at any time by simply pressing their center, but in consequence, Senkaku must keep memory of their location due to their inability to be detected even by himself. :*'Bomba Cegadora' (meaning Flash Bomb): Senkaku points a finger to the sky, shooting a single thin beam from the tip. Once it reaches a certain point in the sky and fades away, a multitude of Cero will shoot from the sky and bombard the location of his opponents. The number and power of the Cero is enough to destroy an entire army, and thus can be considered as one of his more feared abilities. Because it is so powerful, Senkaku saves it as a last resort technique. :*'Cargo Muerte' (meaning Death Charge): Senkaku places a hand on the ground, channeling a chosen amount of energy within it. Like the Bomba Cegadora technique, the energy shifts to an "undetectable" mode. When an opponent steps on that particular area, the energy will expand violently in an explosion. The power and size vary depend on the choice of Senkaku. But victims caught within the blast radius will suffer heavy damage, if not be destroyed altogether. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Senkaku's own Hierro is extremely potent, capable of withstanding extremely strong blows dealt to its user's body. He can block and deflect attacks of his own strength with his bare hands, and can even take on some forms of Bankai with only his bare-hands. In his duel with Ahatake Kurosaki, Ahatake's attacks, at least until he used his Resurrecion, seemed to have little to no effect on him, even with the help of his inner Hollow.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He was able to stop Sengetsu Kawahiru's Shikai with one hand while delivering a sword cut with the other.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Kidō Master: Senkaku's unique ability is the use of Kidō, an ability that Arrancars are not seen to use. The differences between Shinigami and Arrancar prevented teachings of Kidō. However, since Jasui personally taught him in the skill, he can use more spells than the common Arrancar. When he was first debuted, the highest spell he has went to was a level 73 binding spell.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin However, in his fight with Yo'hei, he has gone up to 88.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals His common use of Kidō involves him restraining his opponent first before attacking.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot :Garganta: The method of transportation that allows Arrancars and Hollow to go to and from Hueco Mundo. He is seen traveling to Yuurei Oukoku using this method, along with Seikai Joshin as an accomplice.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Immense Strength: Senkaku has been noted to have strength very much above the norm, comparable to the likes of Seikai Joshin. Even at her full strength in their brief duel, he was able to fight her off and still retain a light composure, complimenting her on her abilities.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin He was also able to fight off the brute strength of Hollow Ahatake without having to use his Resurrección.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Zanpakutō Agua (水, Agura; Spanish for Water, Japanese for Water). Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword, with a red hilt and a golden guard. The edge of the hilt is also golden. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Equalize" (イコライズ, Ikoraizu). Agua unleashes a violent torrent of spiritual energy from Senkaku's body. His red hair gains a jet black color, and his torso becomes exposed to reveal a well-built, yet slender physique. A mask, with green stripes running down horizontally over the eyes, covers his entire face. His lower extremeties are covered in a fur coat, a "coat-tail" running down from his waist and ending at his forelegs. He also sports fur "gloves" on his hands, his fingers elongating into claws, and an elongated tail. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Senkaku's abilities increase drastically. :*'Physical Augumentation:' As Senkaku himself describes it, his old Resurrección removes all of the limits on a "human" body, enhancing his physical abilities. His strength and speed are raised to the point where even most expert Bankai users struggle to keep up and fight with him. But what he considers is the most useful feature of his form is the enhancement of stamina and the increased relaxation rate of inner organs (increased rate of oxygen absorption, decreased muscle stress rate). In this manner, he is capable of sustaining himself in combat much longer than he could in his sealed state. :*'Water Manipulation:' After unlocking his potential, Senkaku gains much more in his arsenal: the manipulation of water. The source he is able to draw it from the very air itself. He can utilize it as a shield against projectile attacks (particularly Fire-type attacks), launch it as spinning vortexes with the full strength of natural tornadoes, and hurl bullet-like projectiles at his opponents with pressure that can cut through solid steel. He can also manipulate the water of his opponent's attacks, if any is used. His reach elso extends to that of blood manipulation: he can use his own spilled blood to use as a weapon against his opponent. If his blade manages to cut his opponent, or had managed to cut the opponent beforehand, the blood will immediately be "registered". From that point on, while in this form, Senkaku will be able to control the blood in one's body, his manipulation level so intense that even force of will cannot break it. Upon working deeper into the ability, Senkaku has discovered another frightening ability; the ability to part, or even the whole of his body, into water. Though he only uses it for a last resort, Senkaku can use it to allow attacks to phase through his watery body, allowing for a more lethal counterattack on his opponent. :*'Cero Pintor' (ゼロ画家, Zero Gaka, Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter) is Senkaku's enhanced version of his regular Cero. He appears to fire it from his own forehead, the sphere of energy appearing a few inches away from it. At first, when fired, it seems like nothing more than a harmless laser. But once it connects with its target, the compressed energy is released. The resulting explosion is enough to disintegrate anything that it consumes. Even extremely strong opponents need to avoid this attack under fear of disintegration. Its power is enough to disrupt the flow of an opponent's reiatsu put into an attack, and was capable of cancelling out Sengetsu Kawahiru's Heitei Taiyou. The size was enough to be compared with the large hole in the atmosphereExiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru ::*'Cero Pintor: Eterna Lluvia' (ゼロ画家: 永遠の雨, Zero Gaka; Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter: Eternal Rain): A heightened variant of Cero Pintor. Instead of one single laser, a barrage of lasers are fired from the fingertip like an automatic machine gun. Their power, individually, is less than the original Cero Pintor's, but they are still potent enough to disintegrate opponents who are careless enough to get hit by it. When at least one explodes, the size matches half of a skyscraper's width. Anyone caught in this barrage will have extreme difficulty in avoiding it, even more so due to Senkaku's ability to change the direction of his finger and keep firing. There is a weakness, however. Eterna Lluvia's recoil when being unleashed causes Senkaku's arm to shake violently, hindering accuracy. Continuous use may result in the immobilization of the arm he is firing from, as well as a severe exhaust of energy. :*'Cero Oscuras:' The infamous Cero used by the Espada, more particularly Ulquiorra Cifer. He either concentrates the energy needed at the tip of his sword, or lifts two fingers towards the opponent with which ever hand his free. It is a jet black color with a green outline. When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. After learning about this attack during his research on the Winter War, Senkaku, with the assistance of Nnoitra, was able to learn this technique. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): The most dangerous and powerful ability out of Senkaku's arsenal, and capable of affecting the very environment itself, Senkaku is extremely reluctant to rely on it due to it having the high possibility of catching his comrades in it, but will do so as a desparate measure. The spiritual pressure that is released is so powerful, its influence on the surrounding areas causes a blizzard to overcome the entire battlefield. The armor around his torso comes together in a scarlet green, with bandages wrapped around both of his arms. His wings enlargen, similar to that of bat wings. The helmet on his head completes itself, giving him more of a warrior-like appearance. :Overwhelming Spiritual Power: In this state, Senkaku's spiritual power is dense enough to cause changes in the weather, particularly for a blizzard to come over the area. This snowstorm can cover the skies of an entire city. Even the strongest of opponents can find it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to fight under the extreme temperature drop and sudden decrease of oxygen. Prolonged exposure to this spiritual aura can lead to frostbite, chilblains, frostnip, trenchfoot, and even death. :Hyper-Freezing Aura: Although Senkaku possesses a sword, the spiritual energy that comes from his body creates a cold aura around his person. The range is short, just enough for close-quarters combat. When an opponent gets too close to him, the part of them that's in the aura will begin to freeze to the core, its reach spreading to the rest of the body. If the opponent does not pull the part out in time, he/she will be completely frozen. It is strong enough to affect even weapons in the proximity, making them shatter upon contact with him.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals :Ice Manipulation: Because of the temperature that Senkaku's spiritual energy creates, all of his water manipulation consists solely to manipulate freezing material around him. His favorite usage of it is the ability to create even sharper swords for use in close-quarters combat. If the opponent is frozen enough, he can even go so far as to manipulate their bodies, shattering limbs, the torso, and even the head. Trivia *Senkaku is my final personification character of myself, carrying most of his information from myself. *Some of Senkaku's attacks are inspired from other shows. His Cero Pintor, for example, is inspired from the Avatar character Combustion Man's unique firebending ability, as well as the Ion Painter from Unreal Tournament 2004. *Along with Team Ningensei, Senkaku hosts The Bleach Encyclopedia, a set of episodes revolving around the Bleach canon and fanon series. *Senkaku's unofficial theme is Collapse by Saosin. *These pictures are not created by me. All credit goes to Deviant Artist Mizashi (for the profile picture). Quotes *(To Seikai Joshin) "You sure? I mean, for one thing, weakness lets you know that you're not a complete and total killing machine. If you were just that... We wouldn't be having this conversation now." *(To Isabella Peleira) "Maybe so. But it does tell me one thing... that I'm doing my part as a leader right. Normally, I would have assumed that your missing teammates had just left simply because they felt like they didn't have a purpose under your service. But, considering what happened at the Hell tournament, I can now say that they left because you failed to give them the respect and leadership they needed. Even now, I can practically smell the tension between you and your "comrades". You're a pitiful excuse for a leader, and shouldn't even think of calling yourself one." *(To Shiro Tategami) "Don't soften up brutality with such pure words. There's nothing honorable or loyal in taking someone else's life. The victor's blade will only have his sword tarnished with his opponent's blood, nothing more. Even if we do fight for an honorable reason, there's no honor or loyalty within that."Los Niños de Izanami: Contención References Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada